


Slashers adopting traumatized kids prompts

by Jackwolfy



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fran needs a hug, Just some killer guys adopting some sad kids, More characters to be added, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Sally Face - Freeform, Six needs a hug, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwolfy/pseuds/Jackwolfy
Summary: Some murderous spooky Bois adopting traumatized sad bois
Relationships: Michael Myers & Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers & sally face
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Slashers adopting traumatized kids prompts

Just basically Michael Myers comes across sally face after he wandered out of the apartment complex before the police showed up.

And decided that 'you know what? Why not adopt this kid as his own? :)'

And so are silent killer that we all know and love adopts this traumatized kid with a neat mask.

And again it just continues with Michael protecting his now kid from the law and showing them the ropes of stealth.  
And just good old father and son bonding :)


End file.
